hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 59
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers the new iPhone 3G S, SNL sketches turned into movies, the Terminator 3 deleted clip, Mega Shark vs Giant Octopus, and Harry Potter. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Intro *'1:20' - The Mini Fridge & Alcohol *'3:35' - iPhone podcast & Eli's Kaleidoscope *'4:50' - Renaissance electronics artists - DaVinci does Dallas - Doing DaVinci *'7:50' - Man vs Cartoon - Wile E. Coyote wins http://www.box.net/shared/pldgjk9kz7 audio *'10:45' - Josh's iPhone pricing *'12:50' - The new iPhone is retarded fast & video *'14:00' - Man vs Josh's Penis http://www.box.net/shared/2kfsc8v6d6 audio *'14:30 - ' Condoms for iPhone *'15:30' - Voice control on iPhone - Ragina Specter *'17:00' - The G1 & Spanish & Chinese on iPhone *'19:54' - McGrubber movie & The Coneheads *'22:23' - SNL sketches failure as movies *'23:40' - Wayne's World sequel - They can't air Cantenna Boy skit *'24:51' - 30 Rock *'25:18' - Anchorman 2 - Good comedy movie sequels *'27:15' - Tosh.0 *'30:05' - Back to good comedy sequels - Schindler's List 2: Electric Jewbaloo *'31:14' - Toasted Root Indian Restaurant - Sacred Cows give the best meals. *'31:48' - Back to good comedy sequels *'34:00' - Lindsey Lohan in I Know Who Killed Me *'35:02' - Terminator 3 deleted clip - generic black voice Arnold *'36:30' - Arnold back for Predator reboot? *'37:02' - Back to black voice in Terminator 3 *'37:41' - Indy 5 with Shea LeBoof - Find the Lost City of Atlantis - Rifftrax of Indy 4 *'39:32' - Joel fisting anyone who doesn't like Last Crusade *'40:00' - Ghostbusters *'40:40' - Shitty movie broadcast - Mega Shark vs Giant Octopus *'42:10' - Trailer for 2012 *'43:40' - Trailer for Impact *'46:06' - The Room *'47:45' - Giant Shark & TinFins & Impact *'49:04' - Shitty movie night on uStream & iPhone *'51:30' - Harlo's podcast - Bad Movie Fiends *'54:25' - Mail Sack *'54:30' - Josh finishes his drink *'55:25' - Favorite pre 1960s actor *'57:22' - Have you tried the vegemite yet? *'58:52' - Harry Potter audio books - wand innuendo - Jim Dale *'1:02:40' - Forgetting Sarah Marshal - "You talk like you're from London" *'1:03:17' - Would Harry Potter be better served as an animated TV series? - Weekend at Dumbledore *'1:07:40' - The books are written for kids but that doesn't matter for adults. - The Harry Potter universe *'1:12:50' - A revival of the animated Buffy series? *'1:13:43' - If there was a Princess Bride remake, who would play each part. *'1:18:21' - What movie would be improved with light sabers. http://www.box.net/shared/zo2zk70h75 audio *'1:19:41' - What historical event should they do a movie about taking liberties like 300 http://www.box.net/shared/n7l184xd2u audio *'1:21:55' - If the HijiNKS ENSUE cast were bank robbers, what would your theme be? *'1:22:46' - Back to Terminator 3 black voice *'1:23:25' - Ending - It's like a wrecking ball Category:Podcast